


Colorblind

by Abrielle_Gothenstein



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Biting, Body Shots, Body Worship, Bondage and Discipline, Collars, Comfort Sex, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Death Wish, Depression, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Eye Contact, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Hearing Voices, Heartbeat Kink, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Jealous Sherlock, Kidnapping, Kinks, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Loneliness, Love Letters, Love Triangles, Lust at First Sight, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Personalities, My First Smut, My First Work in This Fandom, No Safeword, Non-Consensual Touching, Not Beta Read, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Past Drug Use, Pet Names, Possessive Sherlock, Protective John, Protective Sherlock, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Riding Crops, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Secret Marriage, Self-Denial, The Author Regrets Nothing, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Underage Drug Use, Violation, Voice Kink, it's the inbetween that's a bitch, not enough time, probably going to hell for this, this will have a happy ending i swear, too many kinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abrielle_Gothenstein/pseuds/Abrielle_Gothenstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are four personalities, but one girl; meeting the army doctor and the consulting detective is interesting to say the least, but when the consulting criminal and sniper get involved, many things get very complicated very fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> alright, so while I was waiting for my invite I made a Fanfiction acount (Oh god), so if you see this, the user EmilieManson'sTeaTime is in fact me, so do not try and get me in trouble for having this story on here; just a preliminary let-you-know thing before I get deep into the chapters.

"They said you where crazy!"

"Who the hell do they think we are, acting like that, criminals!?"

"Dammit girl, if you don't move we're dead!"

"C'mon Ella, you can do this"

"Run"

The voices buzzed around the girl's head, she looked at the mirror in front of her. "I'm not mine" she extrapolated from the meeting with her psychiatrist. "I'm not real" she said, tilting her head. "Come out, I know your in there" she snapped, pounding her fist on the sink.  
"Oh dear, that's really not lady like you know" a sultry voice commented from inside the mirror. She looked up to see a different her, a more sexual and brazen her. "Saffris.." she sighed in defeat. "Well don't sound so excited to see me" she said, puffing the cigarette in hand.  
"You should really quit, you'll kill yourself y'know" Ella said monotonously.  
"Oh hon, you know Saffris, she won't stop 'til she's screwed half the men in the U.S" another voice retorted. "Hello, Rain" she said sitting up, she turned around. They where all here. Saffris, Rainbow, Color and Doom, and her, of course; but that's not always the case, at least, not with her.  
"Ella, you won't make it in a padded cell. None of us will, we have to run beyond their arm, somewhere they can't find us" Color finally spoke. "We'll need an easy transition, so somewhere that speaks English that leaves us with.." Doom cut her off. "Canada, Scotland, Ireland, Scandinavia and Britain, at least, those are places where we could survive" She revised.  
"Canada is too close, Doom, not all Scandinavian countries speak English so that's out.." Rain deliberated. "I'm not going to Ireland, that's for sure" Saffris muttered shifting her stance. "Why not?" Ella asked, confused. "Nothing of importance to you all, I'm just not going there" she said awkwardly, puffing out a breath of tobacco.  
"Britain" Ella decided. "We'll go to Britain" she decided. "Let's go pack" she commanded, walking out of the bathroom and to her room. To her she had four girls trailing her, but to her parents, she was walking out of the bathroom smoking by herself, telling herself that she'll drive herself crazy if she keeps it up.  
A few hours later, she had everything packed. Well, almost everything. "You've already got the corset and garters?" Saffris inquired. "Yes" Ella waved her away irritated. Ella moved to her nightstand, and popped the bottom drawer out, and took out a box.  
All the girls sat around her on the floor. "Waddya got there, hon?" Rain asked her. Ella opened the box. "A butterfly knife, a lighter, a notepad, a utility belt, a few CDs and DVDs, some lace and fishnet scraps, some needles and thread and some other miscellaneous things" she said showing them all.  
"I've been saving up things in this box, things that are mine, not yours" she said standing up and taking several photos out of their frames, sliding them into the box, before snapping it shut. She slipped it into the duffel bag along with a stuffed animal. She climbed out the window before her mother started banging on the door.  
Ella ran. Oh my god did she run; she took off the back alley next to her house, slinging the duffel bag across her body, she ran down the main street. Her mother was in the street behind her, screaming at her and calling her name. Ella look ahead to see that neighbor boy's bike was left out, she smiled. Running past she grabbed the handle bars and swung her leg over the seat, pedaling the minute her foot hit it's hold.  
"Just get us to the shop" she told herself over and over again as she raced down the street on that small, green bike. Before she knew it, the sun was setting and she was turning off of fifth street. "Onto leg avenue" she smiled, passing by the drug houses and strip clubs, all the way down to the end of the road was the Salon/Drug hub; the owner was a Russian named Maverick, a hardcore cocaine addict; luckily for Ella she had just enough on her.  
She parked the small bike out by the front door, and Ella sat in thought for a minute. "Color, time to play" she said, suddenly she stood straighter, mussed her hair and put a hand on her hip. "Don't worry, Ella. I've got this guy under my thumb, babe" Color responded, stepping into the disheveled Salon.  
"Ahh, Carmine, my old friend" the man said looking her up and down. "Color, play your cards right" Ella cautioned, letting Color take full control of her body. "Maveric, I need your help" she said, the man smiled and held his arms out wide. "Anything for the beautiful Carmine, what do you need, sweet girl?" he said, his Russian accent thick. "I need a fake passport, and a new look, something that will not be recognizable by the police, but still me" Color listed. Maveric nodded and went to move behind the counter in the salon.  
"And currency, you dolt" Doom hastily reminded her. Color stuck a hand out on Maverick's chest. "And British currency, I'm going on a...business trip" she said coyly. The man smiled, "right this way" he motioned.  
"You are edgy, yet still feminine and classy, you need an extraordinary hair cut and a dye job done, and I'm your man" he smiled at her, clapping his hands together. "Yes, yes you are" she said matter-o-factly.  
He sat her down and deep parted her hair to the left, and butched the right down past her ear, a half pixie. He then layered the other side of her hair and shortened it from her hip to her chest. "Now, colors?" he asked her. "Blue" Ella put in, while Doom demanded "brown!" and Saffris prodded for "pink!", which made Color blank out. She would find a way to compromise this in order to keep order in that mind. "Carmine?" Maveric nudged, "brown, blue and pink" she vomited up. He raised an eyebrow and smirked, "always the little wild flower" he smiled and got the dye. The right side of her hair ended up brown and from the roots to her neck on the left side was pink, the neck down was blue. She stood and held out a hand. "Ah, yes. Here you go my dear" the hairdresser placed the passport in her hand.  
She put it in her purse swiftly and pulled out a bottle filled with a powdery substance, shaking it she sat it down on the reception desk, "the money" she enunciated; the man was out and back in a flash. "Enough money to put Scotland Yard off your tail if you need it" he assured her. "Thank you, Maveric" Color said, kissing his cheek while he held her arms; "it's not gonna be the same without you" he told her, before Color left the building.  
**  
It took about two hours for Ella to get herself together enough to book a flight, she had been standing outside of the airport, continuously losing her nerve. Ella took the pill on her way to the plane, to put the others to sleep,as she needed some peace and quiet. A man came and sat down next to her while they where waiting to board. "Hello" he said to her, holding out a hand, "I'm Sebastian Moran, and you?" Ella took his hand. "Ella. Ella Carmine. Nice to meet you" she said rigidly, "you as well" he said skimming her body. "How old are you?" he asked her, licking his lips. She smiled tightly with disbelief, was this guy serious? "Seventeen, you?" she asked him, looking him over casually. "Oh, I'm 27" he said, not wavering in his confidence, his hands folding as he awaited her answer. "Well then, twenty-seven-year-old-Sebastion-Moran, I've had a long day, and am in need of rest, so if you could just..." she let him catch on.  
He smiled tightly, "ah, of course, seventeen-year-old-Ella-Carmine" he said facing forward. She sighed and waited for her ticket to be called by the hostess, thankfully, she didn't have to sit next to the lecherous man.  
She was leaving the plane soon enough, as fate would have it, and quickly hired a cab. "Hey buddy, know of any places for rent?" she asked the driver. "Aye, there should be a place down on Baker Street" he guessed. "I'll go there then" she told him, he nodded and took off, about twenty minutes later she stepped off the curb and looked at the building. "221 Baker Street, eh?" she mumbled to herself as she knocked on the door gingerly.  
An older woman answered the door, and looked at her in surprise when she opened the door. "May I help you, miss?" she asked her, smiling politely. "Uhm, I hope so. I'm looking for a place to live and I heard that the owner of this place has a-uhm, place for rent?" she stuttered, Ella never was good with people; that was always Rain's job, but she would have to make due if she wanted to be her own person.  
The woman's face brightened. "Oh yes, of course! come in Deary, I'm Mrs. Hudson, and I'll not be your housekeeper" she said sternly, moving from topics quickly. "O-of course" Ella stammered, slightly confused as to what happened, as Mrs. Hudson grabbed her hand and led her up two flights of stairs. "This is 223, what do you think?" the woman said happily. "It's perfect" Ella said smiling, she fumbled through her purse to find the stack of currency Maverick had given her, she smiled awkwardly and handed the stack to Mrs. Hudson. "Uhm, dear, this is far too much" she said worriedly, looking at Ella strangely. "Put it in a deposit or something, I don't have a job yet and would like to have a living space for a while, how long is that worth?" she asked Mrs. Hudson., Mrs. Hudson looked at the money, then back to her. "About a year and a half" she estimated, "that's great, thank you" Ella said taking the key from her new Landlady, Mrs. Hudson smiled gently, turning to leave, she remembered something. "Oh, and the boys downstairs tend to get a bit..urm, rowdy, at times, if they're bothering you, just go down and yell at them, they have thick skin" she advised, Ella nodded and smiled, "Will do" she said. "Have a nice day Miss, uhm, what was it?" Mrs. Hudson asked her. "Oh, Ella, Ella Carmine" she said, Mrs. Hudson must have been desperate to give this space away, she didn't even bother with the paperwork right away! Ella let the duffel bag fall to the ground before collapsing on the provided bed, "this is home now guys, enjoy" she said to herself before closing her eyes and falling asleep.


	2. Late Night Encounters

This was terrible.

Ella hadn't been able to catch any sleep for a few days, and since she was starting her job at the morgue tomorrow, she couldn't afford to be a sleep deprived mess. Unfortunately for her, her downstairs neighbor had the habit of playing violin at midnight and on. Loudly. Ella sighed and sat up, swinging her legs over the side of her bed she scratched her head. She had to do something, maybe if she asked nicely....

Ella fumbled for her pajama pants that she had discarded earlier that night before bed, and pulling them on remembered her lack of bra. Normally this wouldn't be a problem, but since she was in a more tight fitting top it wouldn't be appropriate, so sighing once more she walked into her living room and picked her purple cardigan up off the couch and headed out the door.

Fumbling with the buttons as she plodded sleepily down the stairs she managed to look slightly presentable when she got to the door. "221b" she mumbled to herself as she raised her fist to knock on the door. She barely had time to recoil her hand as the door flew open. Sherlock looked down to see a slightly terrified Ella with mussed hair, fist raised to knock. She stared up at the tall man in shock and then saw the violin in his hand and slowly dropped her hand and folded her arms. "So you're the midnight violinist" she mused trying to regain her thoughts.

Sherlock looked from the girl in front of him to his violin then leaned back to see the clock, then back to Ella. "Ah, it appears that I am. Why?" he asked, Ella opened her mouth to ask if he would kindly refrain from doing so from henceforth but was cut off my another man yelling, "for god's sake Sherlock, let her in" from farther back in the flat. Sherlock rolled his eyes then motioned for her to come in. "Oh, no I'm fine I ju-" Sherlock cut her off, "no please, I insist" he said pulling her into the flat and ushering her to the den where John was sitting.

"Oh, so you must be the new neighbor" John said standing to shake her hand. "Uhm, ya, I just move in a few weeks ago. I'm Ella Carmine" she mumbled as they shook hands. "Well, nice to finally meet you! I'm John Watson, and this is my friend Sherlock Holmes. Say 'hello' Sherlock" John instructed to the man who had now sprawled himself out onto one of the chairs. "Hello, Ella Carmine" Sherlock grumbled. "So, what can we do for you Miss Carmine?" John asked, Ella pulled her shoulders up and moved some of her hair out of her face. "I was just wondering if mayb-" she was cut off by Sherlock's violin.

"Oh my god! could you not do that? It's the middle of the bloody night and you have to suddenly become a concert violinist? are you some kind of were-violinist, when it strikes twelve you play _nonstop_? because that is extremely inconvenient for those who have to live around you, all right? I have my first day of work tomorrow and I need rest but I can't do that with you being all musical every night!" Ella exploded. Sherlock immediately stopped playing and both men looked at her with shock. "I'm sorry, that was rude. It's just-just I haven't been able to sleep at night with your playing, however excellent it may be, but I'll be working in a morgue tomorrow and cutting dead bodies while sleep deprived isn't going to be easy" she apologized.

"Your the new girl that Molly was talking about?" Sherlock asked Ella. "Uhm, Miss Hooper? ya, I met with her a few days ago when I applied for the job" Ella stuttered. "Mmm, Molly did say that the girl was new and had brown and blond hair" John said looking at Sherlock. "So why do you want the job at the morgue?" Sherlock asked her, standing and towering above her. "I just..needed a job. I did a few years at a University in America, where I majored in forensic science" she stuttered. "Your only what, seventeen? I find it hard to believe that you gradua-" this time Ella cut him off.

"I was a child prodigy, started reading at age two, did concurrent enrollment for my last two years of high school and was given a free ride to my college. I like biology, I like criminology; forensic science was the logical degree for me to pursue" Ella said, then yawning, turned to John. "It was nice to meet you Mr. Watson, but I'm afraid I must sleep now. Have a good night" she said walking out of the flat.

John turned to Sherlock. "Must you always be such a dick?" he questioned. Sherlock shrugged and put his violin down, "you should rest John, we'll most likely be seeing Miss Carmine tomorrow at the morgue. I need you to be there to apologize for my crass behavior" Sherlock instructed before leaving to his own room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I don't even have a good excuse.


End file.
